fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable II: Retold Chapter 4
A Bridge Too Far "Why I remember you" he said. "I'm sorry do I know you?" I asked. "It's me Barnum, you helped me with my picture taking business, not that it's didn't take off" he said. "Oh I remember you now you're the one with the large vocabulary, and I'm sorry to hear that" I said. "Oh no it wasn't your fault, well look at you now a proper adventure, I bet you made that sister of yours very proud" he said. "Yeah, anyway what seems to be the problem?" I asked. "Oh I made the deal of the century and bought the bridge in Rookridge and now the bloody thing falling apart and no one can even get close enough to repair it, bandits you see Dash and his crew are causing a whole lot of trouble for me" he said. "I'll take care of it" I said. "You will? Oh that wondrous and if you come back alive I'll give you my trusty thesaurus and that picture you and your sister took" he said. "Deal now it shouldn't take me too long to clear them out so I'll be back before you know it" I said. "Please be careful though theses villains are a dangerous lot" Barnum said as I made my way out of the tavern. After I got to Rookridge the moon was shining in the sky as I walked down the hill towards a tavern on a hill I saw two bandits and could hear them talking. "Look someone coming" one said. "We better tell the boss" the other said as they both took off to the tavern. I then ran after them towards the open doors to the tavern as they closed behind me and I heard guns clicks above me as I looked up to see a man with goggles and a hook with men pointing guns at me. "Get him!" he said as he ran off and his crew began shooting at me as I took cover behind the bar as they continued to shoot at me and Jake. "Ok let see how they like the Raise Dead spell" I said hitting the ground as I heard the guns stop as the bandits were attack by Hobbe ghosts I then jumped from the bar and ran up the stairs to see the dead guards and my ghost minions gone. "That spell didn't last long" I said as I headed threw the doors of the tavern and looked for their leader who was already across the lake on the mine tracks. "You think you're going to catch me? Why do you think they call me Dash stupid! I could out run the guards before I was out of nappies, what chance have you got, the last idoits that tried to chase me went blue in the face and killed over but I was already miles away" he said like he had something caught in his neck as he took off. "Why the hell do they always make it hard on themselves?" I said looking down to Jake who was gone and chasing after Dash. "Oh great now I have to chase him" I said running after Dash and my dog as I got to the top of the tracks and found it cover in bandits as I drew my sword and began to fight my way through large numbers of bandits after fighting my way to the forest area of the tracks I could hear Dash voice. "Still there, you're wasting your time, Rookridge is mine" he said as more bandits came to attack. "Time Control!" I said as everything slowed down and I struck down all the bandits before they could even block and I continue to chase after Dash. After passing a water tower I heard Dash make another one of his taunts "don't even bother coming after me, I'm the fastest man in Albion" he said as more bandits came around the corner and I tried out another new spell. "Chaos!" I said as purple masks formed on the bandits faces and they began attacking each other or strangle themselves as I could hear Jake barking as I ran up the hill and saw several Stonehenge's on top the hill and saw Dash standing on one. "Get lost you damn dog! Go chase a chain of sausages!" he yelled as I pulled my gun off and shot him off the Stonehenge and Jake brought me Dash goggles. "Well done your actions continue to shape the world" Theresa said as me and Jake made our way back to Oakfield. After thirteen hours of walking back to Oakfield I returned and it was dark so when I went into the tavern I saw Barnum on top of the stairs in the spot I saw him in before. "Ah the hero returns stupendous successes, jolly well done" he said. "And here's my proof of Dash defeat" I said as Jake came up next to us with Dashes goggles on his head. "Of course it turns out the deeds to the bridge weren't entirely genuine and the toll plan isn't going to work quite as plan, still at least it won't be me that has to rebuild the bridge" he said. "Yeah I'm sure it will get fix soon" I said. "Ok so I might be broke but I'll bounce back, always do, anyway here's my trust thesaurus and the picture of you and that lovely sister of yours as promised" he said handing me the useless book and the only image of my sister that I will cherish till I die. "Thanks to you, the way to Bowerstone in now open again" Theresa said as I looked at my list of missions. It only took one day for the bridge to be repaired and since I needed more supplies I rode a carriage to Bowerstone Market to refill on stock and to find out about Knothole Island. After arriving to Bowerstone Market and refilling my stock I heard this familiar tune as I headed to the docks and saw a very familiar caravan and a very familiar trader as I approached it.